


But Her Voice

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/7804.html?view=21661052#t21661052"> Let's assume that sound waves at certain frequencies really get Orions off. Like, contact-less orgasm. Let's also assume that AOS Uhura has the same vocal abilities of her TOS counterpart.</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Her Voice

Title: But Her Voice  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Gaila/Uhura   
Content Advisory: Femslash, music.  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  
Title from ["Earth"](http://oldpoetry.com/opoem/31407-John-Hall-Wheelock-Earth) by John Hall Wheelock.

Nyota has never seen Gaila sick before. "It's nothing much," Gaila said two days ago, stripping her bed and lying naked on just a bottom sheet, "it's like a Terran cold, I'll be fine in a couple of days, I really _hope_," and that last trailed off into a miserable tone near-universal across sentient races.

Now Gaila's tossing and turning and moaning completely non-erotically, complaining, "Who turned up the gravity? Who roughed up my sheets?" Nyota knows Gaila's using satin sheets which feel indecently smooth; she crosses the room to check on her roommate, and Gaila actually groans and cringes away, covering her face with one hand, fluttering the other in a shooing motion. "Ack, please, don't come near me! I'm sorry, Nyota, but my _skin hurts_, please."

Nyota's only heard that harsh note in Gaila's voice when she hasn't orgasmed in four days (so, exactly twice in twenty months), but it makes a kind of sense that a sick Orion wouldn't want to be touched. Nyota shrugs and turns away, but Gaila says, in such a small sad voice, "Please don't go," and when Nyota turns back to her she looks miserable, half curled up, her skin sallow like a light-starved plant.

So Nyota doesn't go. "What can I do?" she asks instead. "How can I help?"

"Sing?" Gaila asks. Nyota sits across the room on her bed and starts humming, singing the first random song that comes to mind, a stupid pop hit. Gaila sighs and closes her eyes, and Nyota does too, sitting back and singing whatever she happens on. She's run through an aria in Italian and an antique Vulcan ballad that tingles the back of her throat, and is warbling a half-remembered lullaby her mother used to sing when Gaila's gasp makes Nyota open her eyes again.

Gaila's color is already better, and she's lying slumped on her side, a soft smile on her face. "That note, please," she sighs. "Again."

Nyota repeats the last phrase, five quarter notes circling around a final held A, and Gaila shivers, not a painful twitch but her familiar tremor of incipient arousal. So Nyota sings it again, flourishing a couple of grace notes, and Gaila shudders harder, sighing happily this time. Nyota kind of wants to laugh -- singing, who would have thought it -- but she keeps singing the same phrase, syncopating it, rolling one iteration into the next, and Gaila rolls onto her back, shuddering all over, sighing as if under the touch of an invisible lover.

"Please," Gaila moans, arching her back, and she quivers under each individual note Nyota sings, her breasts rocking as she wriggles hypnotically. People have admired Nyota's singing, praised her for it, discussed it with her, but no one's ever gotten off on it before. She slides her voice louder as if pressing harder, and Gaila thrashes, red curls tumbling, skin blushing richer green with hints of red showing through like a fruit just ripening, and Nyota is starting to get turned on herself, watching Gaila have sex with _her voice_. She rolls the phrase faster, swooping the intervals more dramatically, and Gaila clutches her sheets and cries out her own sharp little arpeggio of pleasure as she actually comes.

"Wow," Nyota has to say, as she takes a deep shaky breath and watches Gaila relax, slumping bonelessly, arms and legs still thrown wide.

"Best roommate ever," Gaila whispers, smiling sleepily, and passes out like a light. And, well, Nyota's completely warmed up, so once she's sure Gaila's sleeping soundly she takes a really long shower, singing through most of it, moaning through a little.

About twelve hours later, Nyota wakes up to the familiar plush slide of Gaila into her bed. "Feeling better?" she mumbles as Gaila kisses her cheek, and Gaila nods, dragging her smiling mouth up under Nyota's ear.

"Much better," Gaila whispers, curling an arm over her waist, tucking all her soft curves against her back. "In the morning I'm going to make you sing again." As Gaila kisses her nape, Nyota giggles drowsily and slips back into sleep.


End file.
